


My Angel

by Kawaii_Kara



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kara/pseuds/Kawaii_Kara
Summary: "Run...faster...don't stop...he's going to kill me...I have no idea where I'm running to but all I know is that I need to get away from this...this demon"Who's gonna kill you? A demon, how? I guess you better keep reading huh?(This story is the same as the female reader it's just the reader is male. In this story Angel Dust is bisexual, same as the reader. This story is not gonna be accurate to the actual Hazbin Hotel story. All characters besides the reader and my OC Finn Toxic are Vivziepops)
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. The Male Mutilator

(Y/N's Pov)

Run...faster...don't stop...he's going to kill me...I have no idea where I'm running to but all I know is that I need to get away from this... _this demon_...

(A few hours before)

" _Wait Sir, you dropped your wallet!_ " I heard a man's voice call from behind me. While I was walking to my favorite coffee job.

I turned around and felt in my pockets and to my surprise my pink and white wallet wasn't there. The man that called out did indeed have it in his hand. The man was about 6 feet tall, compared to my 5'4 self he was a giant. I looked up to the man, he had nicely styled bright blonde hair that looked like the sun and his eyes were a beautiful forest green. Despite his bubbly voice he looked like he works out quite a lot.

"Oh my gosh thank you, I didn't even notice." I say as I take my wallet from his hand.

" _No problem, have a good day._ " The man says as he smiles.

"Wait, can I treat you to a coffee or tea as a thanks?" I ask the man.

" _A coffee does sound pretty nice right about now._ " The man says as he looks down at me.

"Well I know just the place to go, come on!" I say as I laugh and start walking.

The man just smiled down at me as I made terrible jokes as we walked to my favorite coffee place. When we arrived at the coffee shop we ordered our drinks and I paid as a thank you. We grabbed our drinks and sat down.

"Oh my name's Y/N, sorry I didn't say earlier." I say shyly as I remember I never told him my name.

" _Oh it's okay, my name's Finn._ " He replied with a small smirk.

A few hours passed by as Finn and I joked around and talked about our jobs, likes, and dislikes. Apparently Finn is a model, which really didn't surprise me since he's pretty good looking. We also have quite a lot in common, and we had some pretty good conversations. After we finished up our conversation I went to the restroom then we decided it was best to go to our houses but before we went our separate ways we exchanged numbers.

I grabbed my drink and then started to walk back to my home since it wasn't too far away from the coffee shop. I made sure I held my pepper spray in one hand and my keys in the other. I always made sure I was safe, especially recently due to the sudden killings of young men in my area.

Apparently this new killer likes to kill single men and then mutilates them so much they barely look human. They call this killer ' _The Male Mutilator_ '. In all honesty it scares me a lot that I'm a single guy that lives alone and doesn't have any family. If I got killed I doubt anyone would even notice I was gone until they found my body. I would have asked Finn to walk me home but I didn't want to seem weak, I always want people to see me as a strong person.

I was just about home when all of a sudden I started to feel dizzy. My vision started to get blurry and I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a pair of _glowing green eyes_...

" _What a stupid boy..._ " 


	2. Can't Escape Death

(Y/N's Pov)

My head's pounding and my legs feel like they are throbbing. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise I found myself in a large forest. Why the fuck am I in a forest? Did The Male Mutilator get me? Is he gonna kill me? I have so many questions but all I know is that I need to get out of here. I grab onto a tree and slowly get myself off the ground. As I looked around for a sign on where to go I felt a sharp pain go through my legs and I fell back down.  
  


" _What a silly boy you are, you look like a baby deer trying to learn how to walk._ " I hear a soft yet harsh voice say behind me.  
  


"Who are you?!" I ask as I try to get back up.  
  


" _Why I'm The Male Mutilator, or you can call me Finn Toxic._ " says the voice as the mystery man shows himself.  
  


My eyes widen at the horror that stands before my very eyes. The handsome and sweet man I met just a few hours ago was now this monster. The man that once had deep green eyes and beautiful blonde hair is now a monster with glowing green eyes and dark black hair. The monster has small devil-like horns that are bright neon green and big angel-like wings that are as black as the night. The man I once knew that was this sweet and funny guy is now this scary demon.  
  


"H-how are you Finn? Y-you're a monster!" I say in utter disbelief as I slowly back up into a tree.  
  


" _Well handsome, I'm a demon from hell._ " The demon says as he opens up a portal to another world.  
  


" _I was paid to kill young men that have sinned for my boss ya see._ " The demon says with a devilish smirk.  
  


"P-please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want." I say as I plead on my knees.  
  


Finn closed the portal and he slowly walked closer to me. I started to get up and grab my pepper spray from my pocket and I sprayed it all over the demon's eyes and I ran as fast as I could.  
  


" _Oh a fighter I see._ " Finn says softly as he wipes the pepper spray off his face.  
  


"BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH, BOY." The scary demon yells loudly.  
  


I run faster and try to find a way out of this forest. My legs are throbbing so much and my vision is starting to get blurry again.  
  


" _I bet that drug is still affecting you, you are such a stupid man you didn't even notice I drugged you!_ " Finn yells.  
  


(Flashback, Finn's Pov)

_Y/n went to the bathroom, the perfect opportunity. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and slipped the drug inside Y/n's drink. That stupid moth better pay me a lot of money for this, he's so stupid and naive. I will take great pleasure in killing this boy. It gets me so excited just thinking about it._   
  


(Real Time, Y/n's Pov)

That's why I'm so dizzy, that fucking monster drugged me! I just kept running so I can find someone to help me. I keep running and jumping over tree branches and puddles. I see a highway, I just need to get someone's attention! I slowed down once I got to the side of the highway and once I did a big semi truck was heading my way but before I could get the drivers attention I felt a pair of hands push me towards the road.  
  


I looked back to see the demon I was running from with his devilish smirk as he waved to me as if he was saying goodbye. Before I could do anything all I felt was the most amount of pain I've ever experienced.  
  


_This was it...the demon was right..._

_I really couldn't escape death..._


	3. Self Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains the mention of rape!

(Y/n's Pov, Warning this chapter contains mention of rape)

Everything felt so surreal,I never thought I would die anytime soon. I mean sure I didn't have much going for me. I'm a 26 year old man, and I wasn't really happy with my life. I never really had friends or a relationship. My life was all work because my mom and father passed away from a car accident just before I turned 16 and my Aunt never really cared about me.

I feel like I've been falling down a rabbit hole for hours now, will I go to hell? I know why if I do end up in hell, I killed a man. I have nightmares everyday seeing his blood all over the floor, wall, and all over my clothes. I killed him, my first and only boyfriend.

When I was 17 I met a really sweet boy from school, he was the perfect package. He was smart, caring, and he never judged me. Until one day we got in a stupid argument and he smacked me. The second he realized what he did he started to cry and apologize so I forgave him. Things just got worse from there, he would pull my hair, pressure me to drink and smoke, and the breaking point is that he would rape me. One night I decided to break up with him, I grabbed a knife in case I needed to use it. Things got heated and he was about to rape me again and I stabbed him right in the heart. This blood gushed out of his body and it got everywhere on my body since he was on top of me.

When I got arrested I wasn't worried, I knew I would get off because what I did was self defense. A few days passed and I was found not guilty. I still hate that I killed someone, I never wanted to but I was at my breaking point.

Finn said he was paid to kill to kill young men that have sinned for his 'boss'. Finn must have known that I killed my ex boyfriend, but why would someone hire someone to kill people for them? Why does this 'boss' want me exactly? Is it Satan or Lucifer?

While I was deep in thought I ended up hitting the ground hard. I finally stopped falling. As I got up from the ground I looked around me and my eyes widened in shock. The bright blue sky I once loved was now a bright blood red. The green grass was replaced by fire. The normal people of society are now these monsters and demons just like Finn.

"Is this...Hell?" I ask myself.


	4. Porn Studios

(Y/n's Pov)

"Is this...Hell?" I ask myself.

The pain in my legs is completely gone and the pain I once felt from when I was alive when I got hit by that semi-truck is completely gone too. I started to walk around and I kept my distance from these demons and monsters, a few looked pretty normal but some were just...scary looking. I guess I'll have to get used to it.

I keep walking and looking at the different demons, buildings, and the things the demons would do. I saw fights breaking out, some demons taking drugs, and even sex workers trying to get some cash. I honestly don't mind, I thought Hell would be this crazy punishment where I would be a slave for Satan but every demon seems like they are just being themselves. The demons here might've not been good people and they might've done bad things when they were once alive but every demon I've seen has seemed like just a normal person with flaws.

While I'm deep in my thoughts I notice a giant pink building with a red demon girl in a black dress on the side of the building. There's a big flashy sign that says 'Porn Studios'. I look around the building and notice a lot of amazing looking women and drag queens. In the real world I never saw anything like this, sure there were strip clubs in my town but nothing like this.

" _Well hello handsome, are you interested in coming in?_ " A demon with a TV for his head asked me.

As I look at this demon all I can seem to notice is his TV for a head. He has big red eyes with black accents. He also has a big blue grin with blue skinny eyebrows to match. He is wearing a red and black striped dress shirt with a black tail coat. On top of his head is a small black top hat. His arms were long and skinny and he had sharp white claws.

"Oh well I just got here so I was just seeing what was around." I reply with a smile.

" _Well you are quite handsome, you look just like a deer._ " The TV demon says with a large smirk as he looks me up and down.

"A deer, you say? Do you have a mirror by any chance?" I ask the demon.

He grabbed something from his pocket and dropped the item into my hands. I looked down at my hands and it was a beautiful gold vintage pocket mirror. It's pure gold with small flowers with red, purple, and pink gemstones. I opened up the mirror and put it up to my face and what I saw shocked me.

I used to have beautiful (e/c) eyes and shiny (h/c) hair but I look completely different now. My jaw is now as sharp as a knife, my eyes were now a beautiful violet color, and the big difference is now I have deer like horns on top of my head. I am now wearing a black dress shirt with a red vest and some black dress pants. I also noticed some gold deer head cuff links on my suit. I slowly closed the mirror and returned it to the TV demon.

" _See, you look just like a graceful deer._ " The TV demon says as he takes the pocket mirror back and places it back in his pocket.

"Yeah I guess I do, but why?" I ask the demon wondering if there was a reason.

" _Well most demons take the form of an animal when it comes to how they die or they are based on the time period they passed away in._ " The demon explains to me.

"Well I was running away from a killer in a forest and I got to the highway and before I knew it he pushed me towards the highway and I got hit by a semi-truck." I explain.

" _Well why don't we talk more inside, I actually know someone who can explain more about Hell and how things work around here._ " The TV demon suggests with a kind smile.

"Thank you, also I never caught your name. My name is (Y/n)." I say as I walk with the demon inside the building.

" _The name is Vox, it's my pleasure love._ " The TV demon says with a wide smile.

_Vox locks his arm in mine as he pulls me along into the building known as Porn Studios._


	5. The Spider Demon

(Y/n's Pov)

My arm is locked in with Vox's as he shows me around the building known as Porn Studios. He shows me private rooms for demons, recording rooms, and plenty of areas that serve drugs. Vox starts to talk about the demon that owns Porn Studios, apparently his name is Valentino. Vox explained to me that Valentino is also a pimp and that he is a very powerful demon.

" _He may be scary to most but just listen to him and NEVER cross him._ " Vox explains as we pass a big bar area.

I start to examine the demons at the bar area, plenty of male demons talking and giving their money to the drag queens and female demons that I assume work for Valentino. Across from the big bar area is a stage for dancers and strippers, a few demons are up there dancing on their poles as money is getting thrown at them. One demon in particular caught my eye, the demon looked like a white and pink spider demon. The demon has fluffy white hair with small pink dots. His eyes were very unique one looked pretty normal except his iris was a bright pink but the other eye the sclera was pure black with the same bright pink as his iris. The spider demon was pretty skinny and tall, he looked like he could get snapped in half by some of the other demons I've seen here in Hell. The demon wore a pretty white and pink striped suit jacket with a black bow tie, hot pink gloves and a pair of high black shiny boots. I couldn't help but look at the enticing demon as he danced and did tricks on the pole. The spider demon noticed me staring at him and in response he gave me a small wink and smile. I looked away as I blushed as red as a rose.

"Vox, who is that?" I ask the TV demon as I point at the spider demon.

" _Oh, that's the famous Angel Dust._ " Vox replies as he looks down at me.

"Can I maybe meet him too?" I ask as I continue watching the dancing demon.

" _You can meet everyone later, let's go to Valentino._ " Vox says as he pulls me away from the main area.

Vox leads me to a big golden door with a black plaque with the words 'Valentino's Office' written on it. He opened the heavy looking door and the smell of cigars, booze, and sex overwhelm my nose. I cover my nose with my hands, I mean I didn't mind the smell of any of these things but all three of them at the same time is just a lot. I could barley see inside the office because it wasn't well lit. The only things I could make out was a few black sofas, a few lamps, and a desk area with a looming figure sitting at the desk. All I could see was the demons big red glowing eyes behind a pair of yellow heart glasses and his wide pink grin with a singular golden tooth. This mysterious demon must be the famous Valentino.

" _Come in._ " The demon says before he picks up a cigar and blows his smoke towards me.

I cough at the smell of smoke and slowly walk in the dark room with Vox but before he can close the door he gets interrupted by the demon.

" _Just the boy Vox._ " The demon says.

" _As you wish, Valentino._ " Vox replies with a sly smirk forming across his face.

Before I can say anything Vox left me in the room with the demon known as Valentino. 


	6. It's a Deal

(Y/n's Pov)

" _Sit down my darling._ " Valentino says with a husky tone.

I slowly make my way to one of the black sofas making sure I don't bump into anything since the room is very dim.

" _Where are my manners? Let me get some more light dear._ " Valentino says with an overly sweet voice as if he was being forced to sound that way.

I get to the black sofa and before I sit down the room lights up and I get a good look at the demon in front of me.

Valentino looks exactly like your basic pimp, his attire includes a long red jacket that has a white fluffy hood with red hearts scattered on it. On top of his head is a red top hat with a black and white stripe band around it. I might not be the tallest demon but Valentino is giant, he looks to be about 6'5. I get a good look at his face, his very scary face. His skin is a muted blue color, his teeth look like sharks except his are a hot pink color besides one golden tooth. His eyes are a bright red color but covering them are a pair of tacky looking yellow heart glasses.

" _You know staring is very rude sugar._ " Valentino says as he interrupts my thoughts.

"I'm very sorry, I'm just not used to demons yet." I apologize as I sit down.

" _That's quite alright sugar, I was the same way when I first came here._ " Valentino says with a small smile as he sits in front of his office desk.

"Vox told me you could help me with something, can you help me?" I ask the intimating demon as I force a smile trying to hide my fear.

" _Of course my sweet, what would you like help with?_ " Valentino asks me as he grabs his cigar and blows his smoke away from me this time.

"A demon named Finn Toxic killed me and said he was paid to do so by his boss, do you know him?" I ask as I try not to cough.

" _Yes, I do know of him._ " The moth-like demon says as he continues to smoke.

"I want to make him pay for what he did to me and his so-called boss, can you help me find them and get revenge?" I ask as I start to get angry thinking about what they did to me.

" _I'm not sure if I can help with something like that, unless we make a deal sugar._ " Valentino replies with a toothy grin.

" _I can't just help you, but you might not like what I want in exchange._ " Valentino adds while he takes a swig of whiskey.

"I'll do anything, they need to pay." I say with anger blinding me.

" _Are you sure?_ " Valentino asks me as he keeps his creepy grin.

"What do you want? I can do it." I reply with sheer determination.

" _Become one of my working boys, many demons would like to have a taste of you._ " Valentino says as he looks me up and down and licks his lips.

Is he serious? Become one of his working boys? Become a prostitute and sell my body so he'll help me? Is it worth it? I mean Finn Toxic and his stupid boss ruined my life just for the fun of it! They need to pay! Am I really okay with demons basically buying my body? Maybe it won't be so terrible? I guess I should hear him out.

" _The deal is you work for me until you get revenge. There is a way to kill a demon and I can get it done when I find them. You see they are very difficult targets._ " Valentino explains to me as he stands up holding his hand out in front of me.

"Deal!" I yell with determination and anger blinding me before I even think as I shake the demon's hand.

" _It's a deal, my darling._ " Valentino says as he laughs softly.

Before I knew it, I made a deal with a demon. A deal I soon will regret making. 


	7. The Happy Hotel

(Y/n's Pov)

I still can't believe I made a deal with a demon, but I'm sure everything will end up okay. Valentino explains to me that he can help me out a little at first but I'll need to find a place to stay, buy my own products and outfits, and get my own clients. Valentino explains there is a hotel I can stay at named Happy Hotel, the name doesn't seem to fit in a place like this. I mean we are in Hell, why would someone name a hotel that?

My new boss Valentino explains to me that he will book shows, video shoots, and even big stage events for me like all his other working demons. He lets me know my first ever show will be a big stage show to introduce me to the clients. Valentino at first seemed scary but he reassures me that many demons will find me attractive since he could sense I'm kinda self conscious which was nice. After all the intro stuff I leave Valentino's office and I start to walk back to the main event area of the building.

" _Surrounded by fire the passion ignites, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high._ " I overhear a voice singing.

I turn around to look at the big show stage and I see the spider demon known as Angel Dust. He continues to sing and dance around on stage. I sit down at the bar and order a rum and coke. I sip on my drink as I watch the alluring spider demon.

" _Just concede and give in to your inner demons again!_ " Angel Dust sings loudly as he does a death drop on the stage.

I stand up and applaud with the other demons. I finish my drink and get up to give Angel a tip. I grab a 20 dollar bill that Valentino gave me. I mean he wanted me to spend the money on important stuff for my jobs but I really liked his performance. I stood by the stage and once the spider demon saw me as I held out my money he smiled and took it gently.

" _Thanks doll._ " He sweetly says with a genuine smile.

"No problem." I reply with a smile and I turn around to leave the building but before I walk away I get interrupted.

" _Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before._ " The spider demon asks me and gets off stage.

"Oh, yes I'm new to Hell and Porn Studios." I say as I turn around to face Angel.

" _Oh, you're gonna be working here?_ " Angel asks me with concern in his face.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." I reply with a toothy grin.

" _Do you have a place to stay sugar?_ " Angel asks me as he grabs a fluffy white coat and a pink sparkly bag which I can assume are his.

"No, Valentino suggested the Happy Hotel." I reply.

" _Oh yeah I'm staying there, I can take you there._ " Angel says with a smile as he takes my hand in his and pulls me out of the Porn Studios.

Angel Dust and I walk around Hell as he tells me about all the buildings. We walk past a big purple clock tower with a sign that says 'Next Cleanse 365 Days'.

"What does that mean Angel?" I say as I point to the sign on the clock tower.

" _It means the next time the Angels will kill off demons will be in 365 days._ " Angel Dust says as if it was normal.

"Kill off demons?!" I ask in disbelief.

" _Well yeah, Hell is overpopulated so they kill off demons to make more room._ " Angel explains to me.

"They can't just do that!" I yell in anger.

" _Come on sugar, demons are starting to stare at us._ " Angel whispers in my ear and pulls me to a big hotel.

I look up at the big building and notice a big red lit up sign that has the words 'Happy Hotel'. 


	8. Introduction

(Y/n's Pov)

Angel Dust pulls me inside the building known as the Happy Hotel. I still can't believe what I just found out, I mean angels killing demons? That doesn't seem right and would angels really do that? They are supposed to be good and everything.

I get snapped out of my deep thoughts by a group of demons talking and arguing.

" _Stop right there! Cabrón hijo de perra, I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous cheesy talk show shitlord!_ " A female demon yells at a deer-like demon while she holds a sharp spear.

" _That fiery demon over there is Vaggie, she's no fun._ " Angel whispers to me as he points to the demon holding the spear.

I start to observe Vaggie, she is probably the most normal looking demon I've seen here in Hell. Her skin is a very light gray color and her hair is a pretty white color with pink tips. There is a big red X where one of her eyes should be and the other eye is a light red color. On top of her head is a big red bow and her outfit is a short white dress with two gray X's, some gray lace at the bottom of the dress, and a gray belt. She is also wearing two different kinds of thigh high socks.

Angel Dust pulls me towards a coach and we both sit as we watch the demons talk and argue.

"Shouldn't we say something?" I whisper to Angel.

" _Eh, just watch and they'll figure it out._ " Angel whispers back to me trying to hide his laugh.

" _Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here... I would've done so already._ " The tall and skinny deer demon says as he takes the spear from Vaggie and sets it aside.

"He's a deer, just like me." I whisper to myself as I start to observe the other deer demon.

" _I have no idea who that is actually._ " Angel whispers to me.

I start to observe this mysterious deer demon that stands before me. He isn't as tall as Valentino or Vox but he still looks pretty tall. His hair is a blood red color and he has black tips but it's styled to look like deer ears. His skin is also a light gray color just like Vaggie, his eyes are completely red, and his continuous smile you can see his teeth are a yellow color. His attire contains a red lens monocle, an entirely red suit with a black tie, and he is holding a red and black stand microphone.

The other female demon looks also pretty normal, her skin a beautiful snow like white. Her hair is long and a pretty blonde color, and her eyes look pretty normal as well. Her makeup is just a ton of blush on her cheeks and light purple eyeshadow. Her attire contains a red suit jacket with a black bow tie and a pair of black dress pants.

"That last demon would be Charlie, she's the owner of the hotel and she's Lucifer's daughter." Angel whispers to me since he could tell I was observing her.

"Okay, this is enough I need to introduce myself." I say and once I do the demons that were once occupied are now looking at me.

"Hi everyone, I'm (Y/n)." I say with a shy smile as I walk up to them. 


	9. Goodnight, Sugar

(Y/n's Pov)

" _Hello there, who are you?_ " Charlie asked me while she shakes my hand.

"My name is (Y/n), I'm new to Hell." I reply and smile at Charlie and Vaggie who seem to be very sweet.

" _Oh, do you need a place to stay?_ " Vaggie asked me while glancing at the mysterious deer demon.

"If you guys are willing to have me." I answer.

" _Well of course, let me finish up my conversation with Alastor and I can show you around._ " Charlie says and before I could say anything she walks away with the deer demon known as Alastor.

" _Uh, so... uh, what's the deal with Smiles over there?_ " Angel asks as he points to Alastor. 

" _Wait, you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than me._ " Vaggie says with irritation in her voice but Angel just shrugs.

" _The Radio Demon. One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?_ " Vaggie says as she looks frustrated.

" _Eh, not big on politics._ " Angel Dust says and I slightly laugh at his comment. 

Vaggie groans and has a look of disappointment but she starts to explain who Alastor is. 

" _Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple Overlords who have been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him "The Radio Demon". Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing's for sure: He's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!_ " Vaggie explains as she looks scared just thinking about what Alastor is capable of. 

" _You done? He looks like a strawberry pimp to me._ " Angel says as he laughs. 

I start to laugh with Angel Dust as Vaggie just looks at us with disappointment. 

(Some time later)

I talk to Charlie about me staying here and the things she wants me to do so I can stay here. She wants me to help with cleaning the hotel and to make sure the others like Husk, Nifty, and Angel do what they are supposed to. Husk and Nifty both were summoned here by Alastor to help with the hotel. Husk isn't too happy with it but Nifty seemed like she was okay with it. 

I told Charlie about my deal with Valentino and she understood why I did it and she just told me to be careful. Charlie and Vaggie show Nifty and Husk around the hotel and Alastor tags along leaving Angel and me alone.

" _I'll show you around (Y/n)._ " Angel says as he takes my hand and starts to pull me along.

Angel shows me the dining area, the bathrooms, and the elevator area. When I think we are almost done Angel pulls me to a big double door and he makes me close my eyes. He directs to me where I should stand and uncovers my eyes. I look around me and I notice I'm standing in the middle of a big room that looks to be a ballroom.

"Wow, is this a ballroom?" I ask in shock as I notice an area for instruments. 

" _Yeah, we haven't had the chance to use it yet._ " Angel says with sadness.

Angel and I finish looking around the ballroom and we head over to my room. Angel unlocks the door and hands me my key. 

"Thank you for showing me everything." I say and smile.

" _No problem sugar._ " Angel replied with a smile and walked to the room across from me. 

" _This is my room so if you need anything I'll always be here._ " Angel says with a kind smile. 

Angel walks into his room and before he closes it he whispers.

" _Goodnight,_ _sugar_." 


	10. Break a Leg

(Y/n's Pov, the next morning)

I woke up in my nice and warm bed that's the color lavender. I get up and head over to my vanity and turn on the bright shiny lights. I dug through the bag Valentino gave me for work. I grab the makeup he had given me and I look through the "outfits" he thought would work for me.

There were three "outfits", I decided on a light blue bow tie with a black leather miniskirt. I slide on some fishnet tights and a pair of violet thigh high boots. I decided to do a bright purple and blue eye shadow look to complete the look. I decided to put on a sweatshirt to cover myself while I'm walking through the city but I'll be shirtless for work. Valentino probably wants a worker that doesn't do drag for the ladies. 

I grab the light pink and white mini purse that Charlie gave me to hold onto important things. She also gave me a taser and some pepper spray just in case anybody wants to try me. I turn off all my lights and walk out the door to see a familiar face. Angel.

" _Why hello there._ " Angel says as he looks me up and down and smiles.

"Hi there, are you going to the studio too?" I ask as I smile back. I asked since he's wearing a red leather bodysuit and a pair of black thigh high boots.

" _Yeah, let's walk together._ " Angel replies and we start to walk out of the Happy Hotel.

I look back to see the hotel and notice something.

"The sign got changed to Hazbin Hotel, I wonder who did that." I say to Angel.

" _It was Alastor, Charlie told me some guy named Sir Pentious came to the hotel and Alastor destroyed his machine or whatever and yeah Alastor changed it with his power or something._ " Angel explains to me half assed since he didn't seem bothered.

"Weird, whatever." I brush it off.

Angel and I keep walking through the city as we get looks and some cat-calls. Angel didn't seem to mind, he would just insult them or ignore them. I guess he's been a sex worker for awhile because I was just kinda uncomfortable.

We arrive at the studio and we get greeted by the friendly TV demon Vox. He was smiling as widely as he did when I first met him. He directed Angel to go to a photo shoot and he told me to go to the big stage for my big event.

I say goodbye to Angel Dust and Vox as I head over to the big stage area to get more information from Valentino. I get over to the stage and see Valentino directing other demons to get music and lights.

" _I want you to make him look good, he'll make big money._ " I overhear Valentino say to a demon who does the lights.

I walk over to Valentino as I smile towards him, just need to get through this day.

" _There you are (Y/n), glad to see you sugar._ " Valentino says as he wraps his arm around me and walks me over to some girl demons holding hair brushes and hairspray. Valentino pushes me in a seat and the female demons start doing my hair.

" _I see you already did your makeup, good._ " Valentino places his hand under my chin as he inspects my makeup and outfit.

" _You will be dancing on the pole, can you sing?_ " Valentino starts to ask me.

"I guess, yeah I can." I say with no confidence.

" _Then you will sing as well, the audience loves a boy that can sing._ " Valentino says as he claps his hands together.

The female demons finish up with my hair and I look at myself in the mirror. They curled in so my hair was slightly wavy and they put glitter in my hair.

I look out at the crowd and start to panic, there were like hundreds of demons waiting for me. I can feel my nerves get the best of me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" _Don't think about them dear, you'll be great._ " Valentino whispers in my ear as he chuckles under his breath.

"You're right, I can do this." I say in fake confidence.

" _Break a leg kid._ " Is all I hear before Valentino pushes me on to the big lit up stage.


	11. Spotlight

(Y/n's Pov)

The slow music started to start up and before I knew it I was singing and dancing on the pole while the demons were hollering and throwing their money at the stage. This is it (Y/n), I'm in the spotlight

"He is a hustler, he's no good at all. He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum. He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun. I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he's just a dog astray. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart, and even I know this ain't smart" I start the 1st verse while I spin around the pole and play with my hair.

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy." I start to climb the pole and drop down just barely touching the ground and the crowd goes nuts and keeps throwing their money in my direction.

"He is a villain by the devil's law. He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun. That man's a snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none. All I know, I should've let go, but no! 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart, and even I know this ain't smart." I sing as I do a sunwheel lift and turn it into a split lock.

"But mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy." I start to finish up the song and start doing my floor routine with the pole.

"And he's got my name tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm. So I guess it's okay he's with me and I hear people talk. Trying to make remarks, keep us apart, but I don't even hear. I don't care." I keep singing and dancing and as I look over to the bar I get a quick glimpse of the familiar spider demon taking a sip of his drink as he watches me.

"'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy. Mama I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy..." I finish up the song and do a death drop but I do the splits when I hit the ground. The demons around the stage yelled my name and threw more money at me.

I get up and smile and wave at all the demons as I go back stage.

"Y/n Sugar, that was perfection!" Valentino says happily and wraps his arm around my shoulder and takes me to his office.

"I have a great idea for your next stage show, we will have you and our big star Angel Dust together." Valentino says with excitement as he shows me some of the song choices, costumes, and his ideas.

"That sounds good to me." I agree as I look at all of the costumes he keeps pushing into my arms.

"Why don't you go and talk to some of our clients and maybe book some appointments with them for now." Valentino says as he pushes me out of his office.

"I guess I'll go do that then." I whisper to myself.

"Hey Sugar, you were great out there!" I hear a familiar voice behind me say.

"Well thank you very much." I say as I turn around and look at the glamorous spider demon.

"Where are you going now?" Angel asks me.

"Valentino said to go meet people and get some clients." I reply as I take my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"Well I'll go with you, maybe some of my clients will want to book us both." Angel says as he smirks and takes my hand in his.

"Yeah why not?" I say as we both make our way to the big bar area.


	12. Fawn

(Y/n's Pov)

Angel and I walk up to the bar and the second we both sit down I got bombarded by a group of demons.

" _Your stage show was absolutely amazing._ " One demon shouted.

" _What's gonna be your stage name?_ " Another demon asks.

" _Can I be your client?_ " Many demons kept asking me.

" _Okay, settle down you horn dogs!_ " Angel shouts over all the yelling demons.

" _Go on, answer their questions._ " Angel says as he nudges me.

"Well thank you for all the compliments, and I think my stage name should be Fawn...y'know since I'm a deer." I say shyly.

"And whoever wants to be my client is definitely welcome." I say with a smile.

Once I was done talking the group of demons started bombarding me with compliments and questions again.

(A few hours later)

After many questions and compliments I ended up with about 20 different clients and I booked a ton of sessions with my new clients.

" _Geez, when I first started I only got 5 clients._ " I hear Angel say as we start walking out of the studio.

"That's weird, your way more attractive then I am." I say under my breath.

" _Heard that Sugar._ " Angel says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" I yell as I start to blush.

Angel and I walk through town as we chat and make stupid jokes. We make our way to a makeup store since Angel said he needed some things he ran out of. I start to roam the store and all the different aisles that are filled with eyeshadow, eyeliner, foundation, the whole nine yards.

"I'm surprised that Hell has normal makeup." I say to myself.

" _We get shipments from the demons that go up to the human world._ " Angel says behind me. I jumped back surprised that he was behind me.

"Geez, we need to put a bell on you." I say as I laugh.

" _Hm, kinky._ " Angel says with a wide smirk as he winks at me.

"Just buy your stuff!" I yell out of embarrassment and cover my cheeks that are now a bright red.

Angel doesn't say anything in return and makes his way to the counter to purchase his items. I walked out of the store to wait for him, next to me was a very human-like demon. His hair is black as the midnight sky and he has eyes that are green as emeralds. The demon has small devil-like horns that are bright neon green and big angel-like wings that are as black as his hair.

Before I could make out his face Angel takes my hand and starts to walk and he starts to tell me a story about his life as a sex worker.

We finally make our way to the hotel and we get greeted by Alastor as he runs away from Vaggie who is holding a spear.

"Should we do anything?" I ask Angel.

" _Nah, they'll work it out._ " Angel replies as he pulls me to the elevator.

We reach our floor and before I start walking to my door I get interrupted.

" _Wanna sleep over?_ " Angel asks me as he looks towards his door.

"Uh yeah, why not?" I say with a smile.

I place my bag inside my room and make my way towards Angel's room and see him laying on his bed as he looks at the makeup he just bought.

"Why don't we do each other's make up?" I ask in a joking tone.

" _Fuck yes!_ " Angel jumps out of his bed and grabs my arm and pushes me down on a chair in front of his vanity and starts grabbing arms full of makeup products.

_This should be fun._


	13. Duet

(Y/n's Pov)

After Angel basically treated me like his personal doll we decided to take pictures together and send them to our clients.

Once we finished doing our little photo shoot we decided to listen to music and dance around Angel's bedroom with Fat Nuggets, his pet pig. Angel was on the ground as he did one of his floor dances as I swayed my hips to the music as I was on top of his bed.

_"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel."_ I start to sing as I jump off his bed and grab a hairbrush and act as if it were a microphone.

_"Scent of the pine, you know how I feel."_ Angel starts to sing as well and does the same as me and we both start to blush.

_"Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel!"_ I start to sing a little louder as I swing my hair around.

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life."_ Angel sings and plays with his hair as he smiles at me.

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life."_ I repeat as we look at each other we both know that the best part of this song was coming up.

_"It's a new dawn! It's a new day! It's a new life! It's a new life...for meeeee!"_ Angel and I both sing together as we smile and I could even see Angel blush ever so slightly.

_"And I'm feelinggggg....gooddddd!"_ Angel and I sang together as we put our backs together and finally the music stopped.

We eventually dropped our hands that were holding our "microphones" and we pulled our backs away and just looked at each other.

"That was so fucking awesome." I say as I scratch the back of my neck as I look away.

" _Hell yeah that was so good!_ " Angel replies as he claps his hands together and picks up Fat Nuggets.

"We should do a performance like that at the studio." I say as I pet Fat Nuggets head and smile.

" _That's a good idea Y/n._ " Angel says as he sits down on his bed.

"So, what now?" I ask Angel as I sit on a pink fuzzy chair.

" _I was wondering if you could tell me how you died, and why you are in Hell._ " Angel says as he looks into my eyes.

"W-what? Why?" I ask as I start to blush.

" _You seem too nice to be here, sugar._ " Angel says as he pets Fat Nuggets.

"Well I was killed by another demon who I thought was a human. His name was Finn Toxic and his serial killer name is the Male Mutilator." I start to say and tell him the events that unfolded just a few days ago.

" _Finn Toxic? I have a client by that name_." Angel says after I finish up telling him how I was killed.

"What?! I need to meet him!" I yell as I jump out of the chair I was sitting in.

" _Calm down sugar, we can figure all of that out tomorrow_." Angel says as he gets up and sets his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"You're right, will you help me?" I ask Angel as I look away from his piercing pink eyes.

" _Of course, now tell me...why were you sent to Hell?_ " Angel asks me as he backs up and sits back down.

"I killed someone, my really abusive ex boyfriend." I say as I look down to my feet.

" _Oh, I'm sorry you went through that._ " Angel says as he hugs me.

_Wait, what? He isn't scared of me? Maybe he went through something worse, I mean he's in Hell for a reason. Angel doesn't seem like a killer though, so why is he here? Also he's hugging me?!_

"Oh, I'm over it now. No need to worry." I reply and hug him back.

"Can I ask you something now?" I ask as I pull away from the hug and I see a small frown form on Angel's face but before I could say anything he faked a smile.

" _Of course._ " Angel replies.

"What about you? Why are you here and how did you die?" I ask him before he tells me some of the darkest things I've ever heard. 


	14. Opening Up

(Y/n's Pov)

" _Well, that's a really long story sugar._ " Angel says as he sits on the edge of his bed and moves his hand through his fluffy white hair.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reply with a soft reassuring smile as I sit next to him.

" _No, no it's okay. When I was alive I was in an Italian Mafia, and well I killed people for my boss. Eventually I wanted to leave the Mafia to be with my boyfriend at the time and well, he was hired to kill me._ " Angel stated as he looked me in my eyes.

"Oh my, Angel I'm so sorry." I say with sincerity in my voice and place my hand on top of his.

" _It's alright sugar, it was a very long time ago._ " Angel says as he pats my head with his free hand.

"I'm glad we could open up to each other." I say as I start to blush slightly.

" _Same here sugar, by the way I wanted to ask you something else._ " Angel says as he smiles.

"Yes Angel?" I say with a soft voice.

" _Why are you working for Valentino?_ " Angel asks me the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Well, he promised me he would help me find and get revenge on the demon that killed me." I say with hesitation in my voice.

" _Oh, well just be careful Y/n, he's a scumbag._ " Angel says as he gives me a look of concern.

"He doesn't seem that bad to me." I admit to him.

" _Maybe not now, but like I said, be careful._ " He bluntly says.

"I will." Is all I say and the room falls silent.

After a few minutes of silence Angel gets up and goes to his closet and pulls out a f/c satin two piece and a pink satin two piece pj set. He simply hands me the f/c satin two piece and smiles down at me.

"You want me to put this on?" I ask him.

" _Well you need something to wear to sleep silly._ " He replies as he pats my head.

"Oh okay, thank you." I thank him and make my way to his bathroom.

I slowly slipped off my outfit I wore today and slipped on the stunning two piece and looked at myself in the mirror. I started to notice the slight details on the two piece, the edges had pretty floral lace and the back of the shirt had a heart shaped hole on the back.

"Wow, I look hot." Is all I can say and I straighten up my hair and walk out of the bathroom.

As I was walking out the door I could see Angel with the satin shorts on but he was still shirtless and I covered my eyes.

"Sorry Angel." Is all I say before I turn my back to him to let him put his shirt on.

" _Oh it's okay sugar._ " He replies and taps my shoulder to let me know I could turn around.

I turned around and took a good look at him, the satin hugged his figure nicely and the details of his pj's were similar to mine which was cute in a way.

" _You look good Y/n._ " Angel says with a smirk and winks at me.

"I would say the same to you Angel." I reply as I mimic him.

Angel and I check each other out and laugh at how stupid we were being and we both sit on his bed. For hours we joke, tell stories from when we were alive, and eventually we started talking about our sexual experiences.

"Yeah my ex was the only person I dated." I say as I remembered all the abuse.

" _Well maybe you'll find someone here._ " Angel says as he rests his hand on mine.

"Yeah, maybe." I reply and smile up at him.

Eventually we both got sleepy and decided to call it a night. Angel and I decided to just sleep in the bed since the floor would be uncomfortable. I turn my back towards him and start to drift to sleep but before I completely do I feel a pair of arms around my body.

_His body was so warm and the way he held me was so gentle...I instantly fell asleep while smiling._


End file.
